Announcement
by AngelTwins527
Summary: Hi, this is a announcement for a story we want to publish with our friend Samantha. If you guys would like to read it please leave a review saying so!


Hi guys, we have been working on a collaboration with our friend Samantha and were wondering if you guys would read a story with these four people

as and the main characters. Please review if you would like us to publish it. By the way it is a Harry Potter Fan-fiction Here are there descriptions:

About The Main Characters:

Iris Rogers

Iris Rogers is in her fourth year in Hogwarts and has red wavy hair that goes down to her hips,

she also has turquoise eyes. She is slightly shorter than average height and skinny. She is a pure blood from her dad's side and part veela from her

mom's. She has a twin brother that is older than her by 5 minutes named Tyler. She loves fashion and enjoys creating new designs. She has a pet

Betta Fish that is white with splashes of pink, blue and purple that she loves dearly named Crystal, and also has a pet white persian cat with sapphire

blue eyes named Sapphire that she loves to make little outfits and accessories for. As going to Hogwarts she has a barn owl named Tutila along with

a pastel light blue pygmy puff called Frost. Her favorite colors are pastel colors and turquoise. Iris has an animagus, her animagus is a white cat, her

patronus is a red fox. Iris is in Ravenclaw but sneaks into the Gryffindor common room sometimes to see her friends. Iris intelligent in the classes she

likes (otherwise she doesn't really pay attention) and very artistic, she is not really an athlete but is quite a fast runner. Iris has a very bubbly

personality when she is in a good mood. If she is like this she is very fun to be around but if something gets on her nerves or she becomes angry and

you are not one of her close friends that can help calm her down (and her veela powers) then you want to get away.

Brooke Edwards

Brooke Edwards is in her fourth year of Hogwarts and is in Gryffindor. She has Honey Blonde straight hair that goes down to her waist and she has

emerald green eyes. She may look girly but she's anything but girly. Brooke has four older brothers and to survive in her family you need to know

how to play dirty. Her eldest brother Liam graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, Aiden is in his seventh year and is a Gryffindor her brother Lucas

is also a Gryffindor in his sixth year. Wyatt is only one year older than her and the only Ravenclaw in the family. Brooke and all of her brothers are

part werewolf, they don't actually turn into a werewolf but there eyes turn gold on the full moon, they also can't sleep and they go through a lot of

pain. Brooke is best friends with Iris, Zander and Melody the four of them enjoy pranking in theirs spare time, well Brooke, Iris and Zander do they

usually drag Melody along with them. Brooke is slightly shorter than average height and is skinny. She's a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team,

she got onto the team in her second year when her brother Liam was Captain. Brooke's Patronus is a White Fox and her animagus is a small red Wolf.

Brooke is extremely stubborn and likes to have a say in things. She's usually quite loud and sarcastic but she hates to let people down and is afraid to

fail and let people down. Brooke has a pet cat called Maya, a kitten called Emerald and a Snowy Owl called Blizzard. Maya is a black cat with big sky

blue eyes, Emerald is white and Amber and has green eyes, Blizzard is white and has blue eyes. Brooke also had a pet pygmy puff called Reece and it

is magenta. Brooke is actually quite smart but she doesn't show it. She pretends that she doesn't like classes and isn't smart. Her favourite classes is

Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms.

Melody Fisher

Melody Fisher is in her fourth year at Hogwarts and is in the Gryffindor house. She is part Metamorphmagus but can't do everything until she comes

of age, 17. She can't do everything because when her mother (a witch) married a muggle she got cursed that all of her children would have different

powers but either wouldn't be able to control them or can't use them to their full ability until they come of age. Melody got Metamorphmagus but

some of her siblings got these: part veela, part werewolf, part mermaid, part fire powers, part water powers, part vampire and more. Melody is shyer

than some of her other friends (Brooke and Iris). She is very smart and intelligent but doesn't always like to show it because her shy side gets the

better of her. Melody is the thinker of the group (Zander Stevens, Brooke Edwards and Iris Rogers), she is the one who does all the planning and

thinking behind their schemes, pranks and more. She also gives advice to her friends and loves helping them. Melody has many looks she likes to

wear. Naturally she has reddish brown straight hair that goes just past her shoulders. Her eyes are a greenish brown colour. Mel (she sometimes likes

to be called this) is average height and not skinny or chubby. Melody has three favourite looks. It depends on the event and her mood. Her more

adventurous look is turqouise hair that is wavy and goes down to her waist. She likes to have a deep purple eyes and be a little bit shorter when looks

like this. Another one is when she has bright silvery blonde hair that is straight and goes down to her waist. She likes blue eyes with this and to be

tall. When she is a bit of a calmer mood she likes to have black hair or a hazel brown colour. With this she just likes to be averaged height and have

green eyes. Mel is on the Quidditch team and is the seeker. She got on in her second year when Brooke's brother, Liam, was the captain. She has

really good eyes and is really good at her job. Zander and Brooke are also on the team and they always have a lot of fun. Melody has a lot of siblings.

She has three older brother and older sisters. She also has three younger sisters and two younger brothers. They all have different powers although

some of them do repeat. Mel is the only one that is Metamorphmagus. All of her older siblings have graduated except for one older brother, Taylor,

who is in his 6th year and a sister, Samantha, who is in her 7th year. Only two of Melody's younger siblings are at Hogwarts they rest are still too

young. Her younger sister that is in her second year is named Jessie. And her brother who is in his first year is named Kurt. So far all of them are in

Gryffindor. Melody has a pet owl, dragon, pygmy puff and three horses. She has had her owl since her first year, it is a snowy owl named Nibby. She

is white with grey and black speckles. Her dragon is named Stardust. He is a orangey red and is a little bit bigger than a fully grown owl. Her pygmy

puff is a pale purple with bits of dark purple in it. His name is Dumble. All of her horses live with her grandparents on their farm. They don't live with

her parents because she doesn't trust her siblings with them. Their names are Cyrus, Trixie and Ellie. Cyrus is a thoroughbred and is a light brown

toffee colour. He has white near his hooves and on his nose. Trixie is a black horse that has white speckles on him. She is a little bit smaller than

Cyrus. Ellie is a white and grey horse that is the biggest of them all. Mel just likes to be around them but they are also specialized in different areas.

For example Ellie is really good at jumping, Cyrus is really good at running and Ellie is really good with new people, other horses and just training on

when doing something new. Mel's animagus is a pegasus and can fly when she turns into it. Her patronus is a dragon and is very strong.

Zander Stevens

Zander Stevens is in his fourth year at Hogwarts he is in Gryffindor. His best friends are Iris Rogers, Brooke Edwards and Melody Fisher. He is also

really good friends with Austin Blue, Will Carver and Iris' twin brother Tyler Rogers. Zander has a younger sister that is in her first year. Her name is

Emily. He has a pet cat named Sushi. She is all black except for her face which is white. He also has a pet tortoise named Flash because he is soooo

'fast'. Zander is part vampire so he can turn into a bat. His patronus is a iguana. Zander has jet black hair with bit of red in it that is always messed

up. His eyes are a greenish orange colour. He is average height and quite skinny. He is also very smart and likes to learn new things. Although he

does get into trouble sometimes. He always sticks up for his friends no matter the consequences. Zander is on the Quidditch team and is the keeper.

He is much stronger than he looks and is the best keeper Gryffindor has had since Oliver Wood. He got onto the team in his second year. Brooke and

Melody are also on the team and have a lot of fun together.


End file.
